Combat Arms Cabin Fever
by KazestemeANI
Summary: A group of soldiers are forced to take hold in a cabin on the run from the infected. With limited ammo and weapons, they wait for rescue. The question is- "Will the rescue arrive?" and "Will they live long enough?" REWRITTEN SKIP TO CHAPTER 3
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Preparation **

A group of soldiers on the run from the reaches of the infected.

"Don't waste your damn ammo!" Josh yelled as he aimed at a zombie's head. The group was in a truck, with Michael, the only rookie in the group driving.

"We already know that! Now drive faster! They're catching up to us!" Oswald said. He threw a grenade out the opening of the truck as an explosion occurred with zombies blasting into the air.

"We're running out of fuel!" Michael said. The truck had a abrupt stop as poisonous gas was in the air. "Cover you mouths and get into that cabin!" Michael yelled. As they ran into the cabin, they found that there were infected there too.

"Shoot them down and make an outpost!" Viper said as she took out her M4A1. Having experience with many battles, Viper was a solid and brave leader.

As the cabin was cleared of zombies, the group put up a barricade against the door that would not last for long. John set up his machine gun. Being the "tank" of the group, he had two grenades, an RPG, and three machine guns being an RPK, a M60, and a MK. 28 with a modified scope.

"Damn it... we're not going to last long..." Sarah said. She took out her first aid and scrambled anything that could be of use.

"Russel, cover the back door. Sarah, assist him." Viper said. "Josh and Oswald, go upstairs and flank them from above. John and Jones, set up some mines and shoot anything that comes to the front door. Michael, you're with me." They all followed her commands and readied their guns.

"So, where are we going?" Michael asked as he checked his ammunition for his K2.

"We're planting some claymores underground in case we need it." Viper said as she opened her bag. "I want you to guard me while I plant them."

Meanwhile, back at the United Alliance Forces headquarters, they were setting up helicopters to rescue the team. _"Al- troops. I-If you can he- me, stan- ground. We're prep- heli- ers to rescue you. Pl- vise and wai- us."_(All troops, If you can hear me, stand your ground. We're preparing helicopters to rescue you. Please advise and wait for us.) The static on the radio was horrible, but it was all they got. Infected soldiers were progressing hastily everywhere in the state. It would be unknown if the UAF could even combat these things alive...

Back at the cabin, the barricades were breaking.

"Alright, these are all the weapons in this area, excluding our weapons." John said. In front of him was a table, with two K3's, one Saiga 20k, one Double Barrel shotgun, M32 grenade launcher, and three pistols(USP tactical, G23, and Desert Eagle). "Set up some mines on the doorsteps in case a zombie gets through." He said. He carefully placed mines at the back door and front door, while putting some near the windows just in case.

Downstairs, Viper had set seven claymores, and had three more to go. They were at all the possible openings underground, while at areas that could just blow the infected into the air from under while they were crowding. Either way, it was good enough.

"How much more time do you need?" Michael said as he took out his shotgun.

"Just a few more minutes." Viper said as she set up another claymore.

"Well, make it fast... because they're coming." He said. The metal door was kicked to the wall, leaving a small dent in the concrete. The infected strength was incredibly dangerous. Upstairs, the barricades broke as infected started to come.

"Shoot them all!" Russel yelled as he pressed the trigger for his P90. The night was dark, and it started to rain as a single lighting strike revealed hordes of zombies coming...


	2. The Counter Attack

1/29/10- On hold.

2/19/10- I'll definitely finish it today.

2/29/10- I promise I'll finish this today!!!

3/4/10- I gave up.

3/5/10- …

3/6/10- WHO DELETED MY DOCUMENT IN MY COMPUTER!!

3/9/10- Continuing.

3/10/10- I FINISHED IT.

I added journal entries from a scientist during the outbreak for no reason. Just to add words.

Also, The infected areas mentioned, I'm currently working on them for some new stories. I moved on from Combat Arms, but I like the storyline.

**Chapter 2: Counter-attack**

_Journal entry 1: 10/XX/XX _

_Abandoned Lab Room- ID: 65409 M.M_

_I was recruited to help some scientists on a drug that would increase the military moral. I immediately accepted the offer due to the money that will be given. Who knew it would end like this?_

Gunshots could be heard. Lights flashed everywhere within the quiet area of the farm. There was chaos everywhere. The whole military army was in panic- in just three weeks, the following areas were infected: A fuel station in the desert, a certain city in China, a military site in the Atlantic Ocean, and last but not least, the UAF headquarters as well.

"Enemy contact to the right!" John said.

"Roger that, shoot the mines to the back as well! There's zombies with explosives on their waists!" Sarah said as she shot a zombie in the head. She looked back as she realized- _I'm dead. I guess it was meant to be anyways._ A zombie jumped right at her as she tried to pull up her gun fast enough to shoot it back. It seemed too late to save herself, until an unexpected arrival. A gunshot was heard.

"What the hell are you doing! We gotta stand our ground right now!" Josh yelled as he was pushed onto the wall by an infected.

"Damn it! We can't to this too long you know!" Oswald said as he shot the infected chasing Josh.

"Sarah! Wake up! Sarah!" Russel yelled into her ear. "Get up! Shoot them down if you wanna live!"

"Thanks for saving me." Sarah said as she stood up.

"What do you mean," Russel said confused. "I just got here in order to set up a machine gun to the side. How-" He was interrupted by an infected who broke through the barricade.

"Get behind those haystacks!" Russel ordered as Sarah followed.

"Russel! Someone else is here!" Sarah said as she shot three zombies down.

"Impossible! We cleared the whole barn! We found no one else!" Russel replied.

"I'm out of ammo!" Sarah yelled.

"Crap, me too! Switch to-"

_One... _It was only a matter of time.

"Set up your damn claymores already!" Michael yelled as he pushed back a zombie to shoot in the head.

_Two..._ They would eventually break.

"I'm trying! For god's sake! Just shut the hell up and protect me!" Viper had two more claymores to go.

_Three..._ Frustration would appear within the group.

"Damn it John! Get the zombies on the right while I do the left!" Oswald yelled.

"Shut the hell up! I'll do whatever the hell I want!" John said as he threw a grenade at a pack of explosive zombies, which triggered even more explosives and killed a considerable amount of zombies.

_Four... _There was no hope for us- _was what we thought..._

"Behind us!" Sarah said as the two reacted quickly to look behind too late. A zombie broke through the wooden wall behind them. It was just their luck that someone else _was_ there.

_Five..._ The Day The World Had Stopped Turning, shrouded in darkness and disease, was the moment a small ray of light would come. (Yes, that was a fail line, but nothing else I could think of.)

The zombie was shot down by the sound of a double barrel shotgun, and an R-19.

"Do you need our help?" Two children said as one of them added a bullet to the double barrel.

All the two could do was just stare in surprise, but quickly get back to position as they pulled out their second primary weapon.

Downstairs, Viper had finished the claymores. "So you're finally done huh?" Michael said as he shot down three zombies with his shotgun. "You ready to die?"

"Hah, I was born ready." Viper said as she pulled out her M32.

"Thanks." John said. He pushed a zombie off him as Oswald pulled him up.

"Hey, we gotta work together eventually." Oswald said as he punched a zombie down and incapacitated it with his knife.

Back with Sarah and Russel, they began to shoot back, with the children shooting zombies that escaped their line of fire. Everyone began to cooperate, and the counter-attack began.

Slightly longer then my other chapter, I somewhat rushed this chapter, so I might eventually edit it. Working on many stories at once is not something possible for me, I'm not a good multi-tasker .  
Anyways, I'm going to publish at least two more chapters this week, with the next chapter ending this wave(OH YEAH, SPOILERS). Somewhat rushed this chapter. I'm not good at ending chapters, but I'm learning how by wikihow. That's right. I'm using wikihow. That's how desperate I am. To get a good ending. Maybe some money from my parents. And also some game cards... maybe another laptop would be nice(I got my W7, had a windows vista, if I get another, I'll have a trio! xD).


	3. 1 The Rescue

3/10/10- To be honest, I don't know if I took this one seriously.

3/10/10 PM- I'm thinking of rewriting it.

3/11/10- I'm rewriting it.

3/11/10- Deleted useless update logs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Rescue

_Journal entry- _

_11/XX/XX ID: 65409_

_One month ago, I remember that I wrote a journal entry. If I remember right, I wrote-_

"_I was offered to help the military design a drug... I accepted immediately," _

_It's all gone wrong. I have created anti-viruses but to no avail. Oh how I wish I never gave the finishing touch for the drug. _

There was a certain feeling within the group. It was a feeling of... anxiety. They were driving away from **Lab 3**(better known as Operation Overdose) using a military truck.

"Where's the other team?" Michael asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't know. Our communications broke off," Viper replied. "Don't worry though, of all things, Scorpion can keep his team in order."

"What the hell." John said. "We were just sent to investigate Lab 3 right after we planted the bomb to destroy the nuke that Warcorp made in Snow Valley. How'd we end up in this mess?"

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we survive." Sarah whispered in an eerie voice.

"Stop it, this isn't the time for games right now." Russel said annoyed.

"That's right," Oswald was going to continue, but Josh interrupted him.

"These things aren't normal." A serious atmosphere began to gather at the group. "If we argue right now, the more chance of us becoming like them."

A deep voice was heard. "We won't win...." Jones would have held his head down, but he had to keep his eyes on the road in order for them to not crash the current method of transportation they had. The rest of the group stopped talking, realizing that what he said was true. Jones stopped the car for a moment to alert the group.

_'Could the infection really have spread this far?_' Jones thought for a moment, but took out something from his bag to give to everyone. "Put on these gas masks. Remember what one of the signs of infected areas was?"

Up ahead, toxic gas could be visible in the air, even the with night dark, and the moon covered by clouds of storm. The group put on their gas masks, as they got their weapons ready in case of an the infected chasing them. Great. It was just their luck to put on their gas masks on, and ready their weapons in time, as infected were seen coming out of the gas as if they came as multiple Grim Reapers.

"Come on, start already!" Oswald said as he shot down a running zombie.

The engine made sounds of tries, but wouldn't work. Jones wiped the fog coming down to the window shield as he heard banging from the hinged cover over the engine. He took out his P-90 in response as the fog slowly disappeared. However, nothing was there. For a brief moment, he took a sigh of relief, until the window was broken by an infected soldier who pulled John out of the Driver's seat. John coughed as the infected began to choke him to death. With gasps for breath, he couldn't move until the zombie was shot down multiple times by Michael.

"Get up already." Michael reloaded his gun. "We still got some work to do."

"Don't act like you're the boss of me rookie." While John began to breathe for more air, he was cut short by a UAF helicopter. This brought joy to the soldiers. The helicopter began to shoot the zombies down, as the soldiers began to get out of the truck.

"You boys need a rescue?" The pilot said.

"Sure as hell we do!" Russel shot into the air, overjoyed.

"There's a cabin three miles ahead.. Use the truck and get there. You guys better be alive. Or at least, not these... 'things'"

"Come on guys! Let's get there as fast as we can!" Like a group of puppies, they scampered into the truck as John began to drive. Meanwhile however, the pilot was already at the cabin.

"I guess I can wait here a while." The pilot said as he began to get his guns in case anything happened. He heard a silent rustle in the tall grass, and aimed at the sound of the direction, thinking that it might be an infected.

"Come on, come on you little-" The pilot was suddenly interrupted in fear, as the soldier accompanying him shot him on the stomach. "What... the hell..." The pilot fell the the mud-soaked ground as the soldier got out of the helicopter.

"What the hell... why'd... why'd you do that!" The pilot yelled in anger.

"We won't survive this. You of all people know that." The soldier chuckled. "Besides, it's easier to have an fast death rather then having a slow, painful death from these creatures. After all, I was the one who purposely injected the fake stamina drug into the first soldier, who became the first infected."

The pilot's eyes widened in fear. "Why are you doing this?" The pilot could not yell, as his vision became blurry.

"Power and riches.." The soldier took out a small vial from his pocket. "This is the_ only_ vaccine available in the whole world!" The soldier began to laugh, insane on the outside, psychotic in the inside.

"Damn it... I trusted you! You were my friend!" The pilot's consciousness began to drift away, as he heard the last words he would ever hear.

"Trust goes both ways you know." The soldier said as he walked away.

"If only I could move..." The pilot said quietly. However, he was paused by the helicopter's systems.

"Helicopter functions sabotaged. Unable to move forward. Initiating self-destruct sequence in five, four, three, two, one. Self-destruct sequence initiated."

The helicopter exploded into pieces, as one of the wings hit a tree not to far away. Either way, the pilot was out. For good.

"Hey, you guys here that?" Michael asked. He heard the sound of a faint explosion as he looked around. The rest of the group just shrugged, thinking it was something else.

_No... that was definitely something going wrong somewhere._ Michael thought as he looked at all the possible scenarios. However, he could think of nothing else, and the helicopter's explosion, the pilot's death, and the soldier's betrayal were all gone amiss.

* * *

Bleh. My first time actually putting effort onto something I don't even play anymore. Anyways, the next chapter should be longer. I should have rewritten this whole thing a long, long time ago...


End file.
